Fai's teardrops songfic
by Risa manei
Summary: My attempt at a songfic to Taylor swifts Teardrops on my guitar. Kurotomo I don't belive in it, it's just there and Fai sadness


**My attempt at a songfic. I decided to do it for this song 'teardrops on my guitar' by Taylor swift because my friend mentioned it and it came on my playlist. So here is the product of my labors and attempts. Reviews would be lovely! Thanks. **

**No, I don't own Tsubasa or taylor swifts song. If I owned either would I really be writing with them?  
**

* * *

**_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_**

Fai could feel Kurogane's eyes on him again. During the whole celebration party Fai could feel Kurogane stare at him. But when Fai spun around to greet the eyes of Kurogane, the ninja turned his attention to the Piffle Tomoyo. Fai just stared at the ninja, covering up the tinge of pain with a fake smile; his speacialty. The night continued on untill everyone finally left and the kids were asleep. Fai's sapphire eyes watched as Kurogane cleaned up before flooping on the fluffy couch. He smiled, weakly, and went to go sit beside him.

"That Tomoyo-chan...she's like your Tomoyo-hime, right?" Fai asked softly, feeling his stomach knot while he waited for the answer. "You seem really close to Tomoyo-chan, always watching he as if you were protecting her."

"Yes, she is almost exactly like Tomoyo-hime. It fits with your same soul idea, she's a different version of her but she is a lot like her. She loves to create cloths, so out going..." Fai let his voice trail off into silence as he looked at the ground. He felt a clenching at his heart, he was jelous. Fai looked back up at Kurogane and faked a smile.

"She seems really nice. You really want to return to her don't you?"

"Yes, I swore to protect her and that's just what I'll do." Fai sighed softly at Kurogane's answer. His Tomoyo was amazing, she had everything he wanted. Kurogane.

**_  
Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_**

Kurogane stared at the blond. "Mage, you alright?" He murmered, his expression still like a rock as it held no emotion.

Fai smirked. "Oh yes Kuro-chii! I'm perfectly fine." He responded, smiling as if he had recieved his greatest wish. Kurogane could see right through it but took no notice too it.

"My name is KuroGANE!" Kurogane roared. He should have been used to this by now, these stupid nicknames the dumb blond always called him. But it only irritated him more when the magician let out a wave of giggles.

"What ever you say Kuro-tan!" He cooed, running his finger along the ninja's arm lightly. "Meow..."

"Fai-san, why are you meowing?" A sweet voice whispered from behind them. Fai looked back to see Tomoyo had returned.

"Nn! Tomoyo-chan. N..no I'm not drunk. Meow, meow."

"Tomoyo!" Kurogane stood up and walked towards her. "Why are you here? Is somthing wrong?"  
"I just...forgot my coat and..." Fai couldn't hear anymore as he dragged himself out of the room and into his bedroom.

He couldn't belive the face Kurogane made when Tomoyo returned, sort of shocked yet happy (well as happy as Kurogane could without letting his scowl leave his face). He laid down in bed, unable to go to sleep untill the early hours of the morning for his thoughts were so wound around a certain crimson eye'd ninja.

_  
**Chorus:**_

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**  
_

A single tear slid down the blonds cheek as he stared up at the stars before falling alseep. He knew he'd never have Kurogane, he was worth it. He didn't deserve him. Besides, he was Tomoyo's.

"Starlight, starbright. The first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, grant the wish I wish tonight." He murmured before closing his eyes.

The morning's sun shawn directly on Fai's eyes, waking him from his soundless sleep. He groaned, grabbed his stuff and jumped in the shower and began seeing some odd song in an odd tune, mentioning the words Kuro-tan, ninja and crimson a coupld of times when the words he sung were understandable.

_**  
Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause**  
_

Soon Fai got out of the shower and walked out of the bathroom wearing only a pair of grey sweat pants. His eyes widen slightly as he notices Kurogane walking towards him and...past him. He sighed and let out a pent up breath. Kurogane was so swift, so graceful so...flawless. Fai looked back to see Kurogane walk out side. 'To see Tomoyo-chan I bet.' He murmured in his mind.

He clenched his fists and bit his lips since he knew noone was looking. He bit back the sadness and ducttaped it with a smile. He sighed. "Tomoyo-chan better appreciate him." He sighed and walked into his room. "She better love him...as much as I do, love everything about him. She'd better be everything for him." Fai muttered as he laid in his bed, his smile fadded as he let out his sadness in soft sobs. "Because I know he loves her back."

_  
**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..**  
_


End file.
